


Armin, What Have You Done to Me?

by SemeArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeArmin/pseuds/SemeArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has gone through many break ups. Jean volunteers to help him look for a new girl, but does he end up falling for the blond instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin, What Have You Done to Me?

"I hate you!! I hate all you girls!" the blond yelled before chucking his cell phone at the nearest wall. It fell to the ground, the screen breaking with a crunch.  
"Dammit." he swore, the tears that rested in his eyes now trickling down his pale cheeks. Walking to the mirror on his dresser, he stared at his reflection, a look of hatred detailing his face. "Its this hair." He pulled at his hair. "Its these skinny frail arms!" He flopped them around viciously. "This small feminine body!" He tore off his shirt, scratching at his stomach and chest, leaving marks of pain and sadness. "I hate you. I hate you. I really h—"

"Armin!" Jean yelled as he busted open the door to his and Armins dorm room. "What are you doi—" he gasped as he saw the blood on the blond's chest and stomach, the tears on his cheeks. He looked down to see Armins broken phone, its screen cracked and its back off, the battery a few feet away.

"Go away.." Armin mumbled as he threw himself on his bed. "It was  
just another break up.. I threw too much of a fit, I'm over it now."

Jean stared at the blond before he walked over and sat down beside him. "Ya know.." he started "I could help you find a decent girl. I know a lot!" He smiled as Armin turned towards him, that light in his eyes returning.  
'God, I love this boy's eyes. But he could never know. No. Armin would take it creepy and think of me as a homo. I'm not a homo. I'm not. Am I? NO! STOP!'  
Jean fought with himself in his brain while helping Armin get cleaned up and in a new shirt.  
"Okay." Jean said as he ruffled the blonds hair. "We'll go girl hunting first thing in the morning. Got it?"

"Yeah.. okay.." he replied slowly, "Thanks Jean.. it means a lot." Jean nodded, then slowly got into his bed as Armin did the same. 

Jean had his first dream about Armin that night. Jean had Armin pushed against an alley wall while he kissed the blond roughly, their tongues exploring each others caverns as they grinded wantonly on each other, eager for friction.

Jean awoke pouring sweat, blushing dark, and half-hard in his thin night pants. 'Dammit Armin.' he thought, 'what have you done to me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Third fanfic for AoT. Hope you like it! I DONT OWN AOT AND IF I DID ALL THE GUYS WOULD BE GAY. OH AND YEAB ITS SHORT GOMMEN. LONGER CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE


End file.
